Stay With Me - PREQUEL
by TrisEatonTobiasPrior
Summary: The events that led up to Stay With Me. Petris, rated T for slight sex. Dedicated to maniccollective (she requested this). I know it is quite short, but I hope you enjoy this story and that it pleases everyone.


**song: stay with me by sam smith**

(peter's pov)

_why am i so emotional, no it's not a good look, gain some self control_

I couldn't help but look at her. Her kind, sweet spirit was so different from the personalities I usually mingled with; snarky, out spoken, and almost too truthful. From the moment I saw her, I knew that she was the one, the best one out of them all. And she, Tris, was what you could call 'my' type.

But she wasn't Peter Hayes' type, and I was him. I was Peter Hayes. _The _Peter Hayes.

So, I had to hate her. I had to torture her, laugh at her, and even hit her. It was believable, but then again, it always was. But every time she cried, or every time she looked upset, I felt like I was dying inside. I didn't want to do this to her. I didn't want to do that to anyone. I would dream of her, of the way she would feel lying next to me; but when I awoke, and reached out to feel her small, warm body, I could only find empty sheets.

Sometimes I wanted to cry when I thought of the things I'd done with my life. If I was a better person, would Tris be coming to me? I could stop. I could let everyone see the real me, the me that longed to be with Tris, that longed to be liked and not feared. Yet day after day, I belittled her, protecting my pride by calling her weak, saying that she would be factionless, and constantly reminding her that she would never be good enough, when she actually already too good for me.

Right now, life isn't the best. I'm going to get into Dauntless; that is not a problem. But, as time passes, I am beginning to realize that the highest ranking shouldn't be my top priority, because what does my name being at the top of the list mean if my life isn't going to be happy?

Nothing. It means nothing.

_and deep down i knew this never works_

I sat by the Chasm, brushing my fingers through my hair and sighing. The sound of rushing water slowly calms me, and I begin to lay back when I hear footsteps. On instinct, I jerk forward and search my surroundings.

It's her. It's Tris.

My cheeks flush at the sight of her, but I don't know why. I can't stop my eyes from looking up and down her body. She is wearing a tight, black dress that shows off every angle of her gorgeous body, a dress that I knew Christina bought her. As my gaze embarrassingly flout up to her chest, I see that in this outfit, she no longer looks like a child. I want to say something nice, maybe that she looks good. Because she does. But I don't.

"What the hell are you doing, Stiff?"

She cowers at my voice, and I wish that she didn't. "I'm just making sure that you don't jump, Peter," her voice shakes as she speaks. "We may not be friends, but suicide is selfish and-"

"Don't start," I murmur as an odd thought rushes through my mind. I may not want her to start talking, but I want her to start doing something to me. Something that would probably get her shot back in Abnegation.

"Why are you staring at me?" Tris asks, acting as though it was a bad thing.

I couldn't control myself any longer. "I'm staring at you because you're so damn beautiful, okay, Tris? Is that what you like to hear?"

Tris blushes, but, to my surprise, does not look completely horrified. "You're lying."

"But I'm a Candor! I can't lie!"

A smirk plays at her lips. I want to kiss her terribly bad. "Peter…"

"Tris, I think I might like you," I stand up and begin to walk toward her. "I think I may have liked you for a long time."

"What are you talking about?" Her normal, frightened expression returns as I come closer.

"Maybe, I've liked you ever since I saw you. Maybe, I was rude to you because I felt as though I had to be, and maybe, I want to tear off your clothes so badly that if I don't, I just might jump off this Chasm."

I expect Tris to recoil in horror, disgusted at the vulgar words spewing from my mouth. Only… she doesn't. "Then, maybe, today is your lucky day," she begins to mock me, and saunters her way toward me. Before I know it, her arms are pulling my shirt off and I am unzipping her dress. We are stumbling down the rocks, headed toward the edge of the Chasm. She presses her lips against mine and doesn't pull away.

Warmth rushes through my body, and I can't get enough. I don't care if Tris doesn't like rough, I'm being rough. While kissing her, I smash her against the wall, melting at every touch.

_but you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt_

And there, right at the Chasm, I didn't have sex, but made love, to Beatrice Prior, the girl I didn't deserve. She was the prized object I didn't deserve, something I stole, that wanted to be stolen. Her cries and laughs filled the air, and when it was over, I settled down next to her, and held her until she fell asleep.

And then, staring at Beatrice Prior, I realized that this wasn't enough. It was never going to be enough, unless I had her, right here, holding onto me. A second without her was a second wasted.

I had come to my terms.

I, Peter Hayes, was in love with her, Beatrice Prior.


End file.
